Secret
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Dedicated for FID #6/SBRB/Seiring waktu yang berjalan, rahasia yang menumpuk, dan janji-janji yang teringkari, perhatian yang mereka berikan kepada satu sama lain berubah.


**Secret**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Dedicated for Fujoshi Independent Days #6

_Harry Potter_ © _J. K. Rowling_

SBRB. Slight SBRL. Slash. Incest. OOC. Alternate Reality. Umm, don't like, don't read, okay?

Enjoy!

Awalnya tidak ada rahasia, bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dirahasiakan, hanya kakak beradik yang duduk di satu kursi yang sama, di depan sebuah piano antik yang tak lagi berfungsi, dengan jemari mereka yang menari di atas tuts-tuts yang tak menghasilkan melodi. Bahu mereka berdempetan seolah terekat, tangan mereka saling tumpang tindih ketika bertemu di tengah tuts piano bagaikan saling menggenggam, kecupan-kecupan jatuh di pipi, kening, dan ubun-ubun –tanda sayang yang wajar untuk anak berusia lima dan enam tahun.

Mereka mulai mengenal rahasia saat mereka tahu bahwa di dalam lemari di dapur tersimpan kue coklat dan menganggu sepupu-sepupu perempuan mereka bisa menghilangkan bosan. Rahasia bagi kedua kakak beradik tersebut adalah camilan sebelum makan malam, boneka milik Narcissa yang tersembunyi di lemari pakaian, perabotan yang jatuh dan sedikit retak, dan saling berpelukan saat badai petir berlangsung. Namun seiring berlalunya waktu, seiring tubuh serta pikiran mereka bertumbuh, rahasia-rahasia tersebut terlupakan dan mulai terganti dengan rahasia-rahasia baru; yang terkadang lebih menegangkan, terkadang lebih biasa dan tidak terlalu penting.

Salah satu rahasia sang adik, Regulus, adalah sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari ilalang, tersimpan di sebuah kotak perhiasan di dalam laci nakasnya. Dia mendapatkannya saat berumur sepuluh tahun dari kakaknya, di musim panas sebelum Sirius meninggalkan rumah dan adiknya untuk menuntut ilmu di sebuah sekolah berasrama, Hogwarts. Saat itu mereka berbaring di atas rerumputan, kepala bersisian meski mengarah ke arah yang berlawanan, rambut mereka yang berwarna sama persis terburai di atas hijau rumput bagaikan terjalin dan bertaut, mata terpejam menikmati siraman hangat sinar mentari di wajah mereka.

"Sirius," tiba-tiba Regulus memanggil, mata masih terpejam, tangan terlipat di atas perutnya –damai.

"Hm?" respon sang kakak, nada suaranya mengantuk.

"Di Hogwarts nanti meski kau memiliki teman baru jangan lupa tulis surat ya," jawab Regulus. "Jangan lupakan aku," pintanya, memiringkan kepalanya hingga dahinya dan dahi Sirius nyaris bersentuhan.

Sirius membuka matanya dan bangun dari posisi tidur, mendudukkan dirinya dan mulai bermain dengan tangannya, membuat dua buah lingkaran dari rerumputan, sebuah cincin mainan. Satu dia pasangankan di kelingking Regulus sementara yang satu lagi berakhir di kelingkingnya sendiri.

"Cincin ini akan menghubungkan kita berdua tak peduli ruang dan waktu," Sirius menjelaskan sembari menautkan kelingkingnya dan adiknya. "Ini janji kalau aku tidak akan melupakanmu dan kita akan bersama selamanya." Di dunia sihir, cincin pasangan merupakan simbol _ikatan_ dan janji, tentu saja baru bisa berfungsi dengan benar setelah melalui ritual yang tepat tergantung jenis _ikatan _yang diinginkan.

Kemudian kecupan-kecupan jatuh di pipi, kening, dan ubun-ubun.

Dalam rentang setahun sebelum Regulus menyusul Sirius ke Hogwarts, si bungsu hanya bertemu dengan kakaknya saat Natal. Mereka berbagi rahasia tentang kehidupan Sirius di asrama, kenakalan-kenakalannya bersama gengnya, profesor-profesor yang menyenangkan dan membosankan, dan detensi-detensi menyebalkan. Janji di musim panas yang lalu pun terlupakan bersama hilangnya cincin rumput milik Sirius sementara milik Regulus menjadi sebuah rahasia yang tersimpan layu dan kering di laci nakas –oh, dia tahu kalau cincin mainan itu tak lebih dari sekedar janji kosong, tapi ketika permukaan cincin rumput tersebut melingkari jari kelingkingnya, benda itu telah menjadi sebuah bagian dari kenangan indahnya bersama sang kakak.

Di tahun Regulus memasuki Hogwarts, kehidupan Sirius di tempat itu tak lagi menjadi rahasia. Cerita-cerita petualangan _Marauders, _kelompok pertemanan Sirius yang beranggotakan total empat orang, masih menjadi rahasia dari keluarga mereka, tapi bukanlah sebuah rahasia dari para pengajar dan murid. Di sekolah berasrama tersebut segala rahasia yang dibagi Sirius kepada Regulus saat musim dingin tahun lalu adalah sebuah pengetahuan umum. Namun dengan masuknya Regulus ke asrama _Slytherin _sementara kakaknya di asrama _Gryffindor, _dua asrama yang terkenal akan permusuhannya terhadap satu sama lain, kakak beradik itu sekali lagi berbagi rahasia. Mereka tak pernah saling menyapa di koridor, tidak bercakap-cakap ketika bertemu di Aula, tapi tanpa sepengetahuan teman-teman seasrama mereka, terkadang Sirius dan Regulus bertemu di perpustakaan, Sirius akan mengajarkan apa yang dia pelajari tahun lalu atau membantu adiknya mengerjakan tugas essai. Di lain terkadang, mereka piknik berdua di tepi danau setelah mengambil beberapa camilan dari dapur, mengingatkan akan camilan sebelum makan malam, rahasia dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Awalnya Regulus bingung kenapa dia harus menyembunyikan keakrabannya dengan Sirius, namun kemudian dia menyadari bahwa lingkungan pertemanan mereka tidak memungkingkan satu sama lain untuk saling menyapa dan bercakap-cakap akrab. Mereka harus memilih antara sahabat atau saudara, tak peduli sekekanakan apa sebenarnya semua perselisihan antar asrama ini. Kalau mereka memilih sahabat maka mereka harus saling membenci, sementara kalau memilih saudara maka mereka harus hidup terisolasi dari lingkungan sosial mereka. Mereka pun mengambil jalan tengah, memilih sekaligus tak memilih keduanya.

Saat liburan musim dingin dan musim panas datang, keduanya menanggalkan jubah merah dan hijau mereka, menggantinya dengan kaus biru –warna kesukaan Regulus, atau jubah abu-abu –warna kesukaan Sirius. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu di sebuah ruangan di lantai dua tempat piano rusak berdiam tanpa digunakan meski kegiatan masing-masing tidak melibatkan satu sama lain, Sirius dengan surat-suratnya dari para anggota _Marauders _dan Regulus dengan buku-bukunya. Ketika malam tiba, mereka akan tidur berdua di kamar dan kasur yang sama, bergiliran antara kamar Sirius atau Regulus, tak peduli ada hujan petir atau tidak. Entah bagaimana mereka tak bisa lepas dari kehadiran satu sama lain saat liburan, mungkin untuk mengganti waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk menghindari satu sama lain di sekolah. Tentu saja, sebelum fajar menyingsing dan orangtua mereka bangun, mereka berpisah dan tidur di kamar masing-masing.

Memasuki tahun kedua Regulus, sekaligus tahun ketiga Sirius, di Hogwarts, Regulus ditunjuk sebagai _seeker _baru tim Quidditch _Slytherin_. Sirius sangat bangga terhadap adiknya sampai-sampai saat di Hogsmade, dia menculik Regulus dari kelompoknya, tentu saja diam-diam, dan membawanya ke Honeydukes, membelikan berbagai macam cokelat untuk sang adik. Bahkan mereka kembali ke Hogwarts hanya berdua, sekali saja memilih saudara daripada sahabat, berjalan dekat dengan bahu yang sesekali bertabrakan tanpa maksud berarti. Ketika berpisah di gerbang pun Sirius memberikan kecupan di pipi, kening, dan ubun-ubun untuk Regulus.

Selalu ada perubahan dari tahun ke tahun. Pada tahun ketiga Regulus di Hogwarts, frekuensi pertemuan rahasia di perpustakaan dan tepi danau berkurang drastis ketika Sirius mulai menyadari ketertarikannya terhadap romansa dan gadis-gadis remaja seumurannya. Pada libur Natal, sang kakak memilih untuk tetap tinggal di Hogwarts untuk merayakan _Yule_ bersama _Marauders_ dan gadis yang sedang dikencaninya sementara sang adik kembali ke kediaman Black ditemani temannya, sepupu-sepupunya, tapi tanpa kakaknya. Singkat kata, kebiasaan menghabiskan malam dengan keberadaan satu sama lain benar-benar terhenti sepenuhnya. Satu-satunya yang tidak berubah hanyalah kecupan-kecupan di pipi, kening, dan ubun-ubun yang diberikan Sirius pada Regulus sebelum mereka berpisah setelah sesi belajar di perpustakaan dan piknik mereka di tepi danau –mungkin malah semakin sering lebih tepatnya, tapi jelas tidak pudar atau menghilang seperti rahasia-rahasia mereka yang lain seiring berlalunya waktu.

"Aku mungkin menggunakan bibirku ini untuk mencium bibir orang lain," kata Sirius suatu hari, memainkan pena bulu di tangannya, pandangan matanya mengarah ke arah jendela perpustakaan yang menampilkan senja. "Tapi," potongnya untuk mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Regulus –Sirius selalu duduk di depan Regulus, di seberangnya. "Kau satu-satunya yang akan kuberi kecupan di pipi," diikuti tepukan satu jari di pipi. "kening," dan kening. "dan ubun-ubun," diakhiri dengan mengacak rambut hitam Regulus.

Regulus menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dan menatap kakaknya skeptik. "Jangan sembarangan membuat janji," ujarnya setelah hening setengah menit, tatapannya turun ke perkamen dan mulai melanjutkan tugasnya. "Kau payah dalam menjaganya."

Sirius tertawa pelan. "Ya, aku tahu," katanya.

Regulus pura-pura tidak mendengar pengulangan kedua yang lebih lirih dan diucapkan tanpa jejak tawa dan humor dalam kalimat yang sama pada pengucapan sebelumnya.

Tahun keempat Regulus, pemuda berumur empat belas tahun tersebut menyadari bahwa Sirius tak hanya tertarik pada gadis-gadis seumurannya tetapi juga pada pemuda-pemuda seumurannya. Sudah pasti Regulus menyadarinya bukan hanya dari rumor semata namun menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika Sirius berciuman dengan Remus Lupin, salah satu anggota _Marauders_, di lorong sepi. Regulus memalingkan mata, berbalik badan, berjalan menjauh tanpa suara tanpa menunjukkan bahwa dia berada di tempat tersebut, dan sore harinya bertemu dengan Sirius di perpustakaan seperti biasa. Tak menyinggung apa yang dilihatnya sama sekali karena dia tahu dia tak memiliki wewenang untuk melakukannya, keluarga atau bukan. Ditambah lagi dalam opini Regulus dia wajib menghargai kebebasan, keputusan, dan privasi kakaknya justru karena mereka adalah keluarga. _Well_, sejak kapan memangnya Regulus mempertanyakan kelakuan Sirius?

Tak lebih dari dua minggu kemudian, tanpa sepatah kata pun dari Regulus, kabar bahwa Sirius Black mengencani Remus Lupin sudah tersebar ke seantero sekolah. Satu-satunya kehebohan yang disebabkan oleh kabar tersebut hanyalah karena banyak gadis-gadis yang patah hati karenanya, karena Sirius dan Remus terlibat hubungan serius dan tampak akan bertahan selamanya. Regulus sama sekali tak memberikan komentarnya, entah kepada publik atau kepada yang bersangkutan, sama sekali tak peduli.

Pada tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts Regulus melihat Sirius dengan tawa bahagia mengecup pipi Remus Lupin.

Selama sisa tahun semenjak hari tersebut hingga dua minggu sebelum ujian akhir tahun, tak terjadi interaksi apa pun di antara kakak beradik Black. Tidak ada sapaan di koridor. Tidak ada percakapan di aula. Tidak ada lagi sesi belajar bersama di perpustakaan. Tidak juga piknik di tepi danau. Atau pulang berdua dari Hogsmade. Terutama kecupan-kecupan di pipi, kening, dan ubun-ubun. Regulus kembali ke _Grimmauld Place _saat Natal. Sirius menghabiskan Natal dengan Lupin di Hogwarts.

Jadi, pada dua minggu sebelum ujian akhir tahun perpustakaan penuh dengan para murid yang sedang mempersiapkan ujian. Regulus salah satunya. Pemuda itu sedang menikmati jam siangnya membaca dan menghafalkan daftar bahan-bahan ramuan ketika Sirius dan Lupin memasuki ruangan penuh buku tersebut. Entah apa yang membuat Remus Lupin duduk di sisi lain meja yang sama dengan Regulus, membuat Sirius harus mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Regulus agar dapat berseberangan dan tepat di hadapan kekasihnya.

Remus Lupin dan Sirius berdiskusi mengenai mata pelajaran Ramuan, mengerjakan essai Sejarah Dunia Sihir, dan terkadang diselingi obrolan kasual. Regulus masih membaca dan menghafalkan daftar bahan-bahan ramuan. Di bawah meja, kaki kanan Regulus bersentuhan dengan kaki kiri Sirius, tidak sengaja namun tak berniat untuk saling menjauh dari sentuhan tersebut. Ketika Sirius beranjak pergi, berjalan melewati Regulus, ibu jari pemuda yang lebih tua tersebut mengelus leher belakang adiknya selama sedetik. Begitu suara pintu tertutup yang menandakan kepergian Sirius dan Lupin dari tempat itu terdengar, Regulus mengangkat lengannya dan menyentuh lehernya di tempat yang disentuh oleh kakaknya.

Sejak saat itu, seandainya mereka sedang kebetulan berada di perpustakaan pada waktu yang sama, mereka akan mengambil tempat duduk di sisi satu sama lain dan kaki mereka saling bersentuhan di bawah meja.

Tahun terakhir para _Marauders _di Hogwarts adalah tahun dimana rahasia-rahasia kembali menumpuk. Selagi Sirius dan Lupin bergandengan tangan di publik, kaki pemuda itu dengan Regulus saling menempel di bawah meja perpustakaan. Meski Sirius mencium Lupin di Aula Besar, tapi dia juga mengecup adiknya di sebuah ruangan kelas kosong. Ketika tangan Sirius melingkari pinggang sang kekasih, ujung tangan tersebut mengelus dan bertaut dengan ujung-ujung jari Regulus. Saat di Hogsmade, sang Black sulung akan membelikan sang _werewolf _sebuah cincin agar semua orang tahu bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih, namun membelikan sang Black bungsu sebuah gelang kaki sebagai tanda kepemilikan tersembunyi.

Barulah Regulus menyadari bahwa dirinya sendiri telah menjadi sebuah rahasia sang kakak.

THE END


End file.
